Cambios en mi cuerpo
by Lenalee2234
Summary: Sus mentes cambiaron de cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos se conoce. Uno es un dragón y la otra una bruja. Viven en un mundo donde los monstruos y seres mitológicos existen, siendo algo normal del día a día . Lo peor de todo...son estudiantes.


**Advertencia:** Los personajes creados en la siguiente historia no son míos, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. La historia o fic es totalmente mío.

P.D: Si siente que la historia se parece a una que exista, pueden avisarme, no tengo ningún problema en cambiar la trama y de paso decirles que yo apoyo el no copiar historias ajenas. Próximamente estará también en wattpa.

.

.

 **Cambios en mi cuerpo.**

Prologo.

.

-Déjame ver si entendí...¿Tu eres Lucy?-  
-¡Si!- Exclamo con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.  
La joven Levi no podía dejar de pestañear incrédula ante lo que sus ojos veían, aun después de años de leer cientos de libros no podía creer que una teoría tan tonta terminara siendo real y dudaba que el chico de cabellos rosa que estaba enfrente de ella estuviera mintiendo.

Ni siquiera lo conocía.

-¿Lucy?- Repitió solo para confirmar que no era una ilusión lo que veía manteniendo la calma de la situación. El chico solo asintió ante su nombre dándole a entender que podía continuar hablando -¿Que te paso?-

-¡No lo se!- Exclamo alterada pasando sus manos por sus cabellos ahora cortos y sorprendiendo a la chica -Anoche estaba preparando una poción para el trabajo final y me quede dormida en el proceso, cuando desperté...¡Termine siendo un chico!- Mordía con insistencia una de sus largas uñas.

-Diría que eso es algo ilógico pero…- Comento para si misma la joven bruja ante los gritos de desesperación del chico enfrente de ella o chica, daba lo mismo.

Por su mente pasaban miles de teorías para resolver esta situación cliché en una historia pero un pensamiento llego a su mente y ahora volviendo a ver al peli rosa quien se encontraba agachado en el suelo, pregunto:

-¿Lucy, Con quien cambiaste?-  
-¡¿Como que con quien cambien?! ¡¿Acaso no ves?! ¡Yo cambien- se detuvo abruptamente levantando su mirada y comprendiendo mejor las palabras de su mejor amiga, se levanto deprisa y al fin se observo en un espejo.

Cambio de lugar con un chico. Okay, eso lo comprendía, el chico no era feo, vamos bien pero...¿Con quien cambio?

No podía reconocer la apariencia que portaba y ni siquiera sabia quien era.

-¿Esto es una broma verdad?- Susurro para si.

.

-¡Natsu, levántate, vamos a llegar tarde!-

-¡Natsu!-  
-...¡ya voy!...- Contesto teniendo la garganta reseca y ronca.

Se levanto con toda las fuerzas que sus pies y manos le permitieron pero sin abrir los ojos al completo. Era un proceso para el levantarse todas las mañanas y este día no era muy diferente.

Con un bostezo se encamino hacia el cuarto de baño dispuesto a darse un baño de agua hirviendo para poder despertarse bien.

Ese día se sentía un poco diferente pero no le resto importancia ya que era lunes y hoy mas que nunca no quería un sermón por llegar tarde a clases.

-…Primero un baño y a la tina-

Ya en el baño y con el agua como le encantaba, se desvistió lanzando toda su poca ropa hacia el suelo tomo su jabón y se dispuso a bañarse aun manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados. Sus manos pasaban por su pecho extrañándose de no sentir sus viejas cicatrices ni su cuerpo bien torneado, en cambio, se sentía algo demasiado suave, sin pensar hizo presión en uno de sus pectorales sorprendiéndose de paso.

-¡Ah!-

Un gemido. De sus labios salió el gemido de una chica. Abriendo de apoco sus ojos una de sus manos bajo hacia su entrepierna para confirmar si no estaba alucinando.

-¿Eh?- Su mano toco pero no sintió a su viejo amigo al bajar su mirada con sus pares de ojos abiertos noto entonces que su cuerpo, no estaba bien -Oí, ¿Que... mierda esta pasando...?-

No podía creerlo y estaba atónito ante lo que veía. Su cuerpo era el de una chica. Con sorpresa se lanzo al agua hirviendo al creer que despertaría de una broma de mal gusto pero...

-¡AAAAHHHH!-

Salió de la misma rápidamente. Su cuerpo no pudo aguantar el agua y eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¡¿Que demonios?!-

De rodillas en el suelo se observo mejor en el único espejo que tenia el baño detrás de la puerta. Su cabello siempre rebelde ahora era largo y rubio, su piel era mas clara y lo peor de todos...lo peor de todo...¡Tenia unos enormes pechos! Sin contar que ya no tenia a su amigo varonil, sino, sino...una parte que le hacia hasta sonrojar.

Era una chica. Se había convertido en una chica...

-¡¿Pero que carajos paso?!-

.  
 _Continuara..._


End file.
